You're Still My Brother
by Da98Ghetto
Summary: I got a little bored..so this little oneshot cured my boredom. I thought Huey and Riley's brotherhood needed to be recognized a little bit more..so I hope you like this! Will they be able to set aside their differences for the better? (ONESHOT)


**I got a little bored..so this little oneshot cured my boredom. I thought Huey and Riley's brotherhood needed to be recognized a little bit more..so I hope you like this! ;)**

"Riley" Huey growled as he walked downstairs and into the living room. Riley looked away from the TV and at his brother with a smug look. "What nigga?"

"Rearranging my bookshelf isn't funny" Huey said, scowling at his brother. Riley busted out laughing. "What?" Huey asked, giving him an irritated look.

"I can't believe you noticed that!" Riley said through his laughter. Huey rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Just don't do it again" Huey huffed as he turned to leave. "Wait, so that's it nigga? You just gon' come and confront me..and then leave without a fight?" Riley asked with a smirk. Huey cocked a puzzled eyebrow at him. "You're not worth fighting" Huey said simply, shrugging his shoulders. This agitated Riley.

"I'm not _worth_ fighting?" he asked with an annoyed look, sucking his teeth. "Well no. You just did that to provoke me, so I'm letting your ignorance slide" Huey said. "Ignorance? Bitch I ain't-"

"Do I really need to explain what ignorance-"

"Man, that's why you gay now! Always hating on niggas like you know every-"

"To be ignorant is to lack knowledge or information-"

"Nigga, I know what ignorant means!" Riley shouted, throwing his arms up in irritation. "Just checking" Huey said, before shrugging his shoulders again and walking off. "Bitch" Riley mumbled as Huey walked away, turning his attention back to the TV. Riley felt his stomach grumble.

"Aye! What we got eat?!" Riley yelled to no one in particular, but still expected a response. Huey came walking back into the living room, giving his brother an annoyed look. "Well _maybe_ if you got up to go check-" he started to say sarcastically, gesturing towards the kitchen. "Well _maybe_ I don't wanna get up nigga" Riley said, returning the sarcasm with a shrug. "Guess you don't wanna eat then" Huey said bluntly as he sat down on the couch, picking up his book.

"_Guess you don't wanna eat then_" Riley mocked in a high voice, narrowing his eyes at his brother. "If ignorance were bliss, you'd be the happiest person I know" Huey said smartly, furrowing his eyebrows at Riley.

Granddad came walking into the living room, giving Riley and Huey annoyed looks as he sat in the recliner. "Dammit, what ya'll bickering about now?" he grunted at them. Neither of them responded as they just exchanged death glares. "Hurry up, my show's about to come on" Granddad complained.

"Huey's gay ass-"

"Riley's just mad because-"

"Nigga I ain't mad! You're just _so_ irritating-"

"I'm irritating? Riley, I have to put up with your crap-"

"Aw both of ya'll shut the hell up!" Granddad yelled, interrupting their shouting competition. The boys went silent as they both turned to look at Granddad.

"Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves. You guys are brothers. No matter how much you irritate one another, you remain family!" he said, frowning at them. "That's not my brother!" Riley shouted, crossing his arms. For a moment, hurt flashed across Huey's face, but it was soon replaced with anger; Granddad noticed this. "I don't want you as a brother either!" Huey shouted back, rising up from his spot on the main couch. "Good! I ain't need yo' punk ass anyway!" Riley yelled, also rising from his spot on the side couch. They stood there glaring at each other as Granddad sighed to himself, lightly tapping his fingers on the recliner's armrest.

After a while, Huey stormed out of the living room, heading for the stairs; Riley trailed behind him. "Nigga, where you going? I ain't finished with yo' ass yet!" he said to Huey. He then stopped in his tracks and thought about what he just said as Huey continued to storm upstairs. "No homo!" Riley shouted before catching up to Huey again.

Huey sat angrily at the computer desk chair and hastily started typing on the keyboard. Riley stood behind the Huey and peered at the computer screen with disgust. "Oh, so you do homework when you mad nigga?" he said sarcastically. Huey turned so quickly at Riley in the computer chair that it made Riley jump back a little. "For the last time, I'm not mad!"

"Then why you yelling nigga?!"

Huey thought about this for a moment before turning back to the computer angrily. He had no words to describe how he felt right now. He loved his brother dearly, even though he didn't show this brotherly love often. But he was just confused. He supposedly loved his brother, but they couldn't even have a decent conversation without getting into an argument.

"Yo gon' answer me?" he heard Riley say, interrupting his thoughts.

Huey turned back around in the chair and looked at Riley. Instead of anger, his eyes were now sad. "Riley, we need to stop this."

Riley's angry expression slowly softened; he sat on the corner of his bed. Huey continued. "Even though we're completely different people and we've found our own places in the world..we're _still _brothers. Granddad's right. Even when we fight and yell at each other..we're _still_ brothers."

Riley looked down at his shoes, processing Huey's words. He knew they were true. They _both_ knew they were true.

"You alright man?" Huey asked after a while, breaking the silence. Riley nodded and looked up from his shoes. "You right Huey..sorry for what I said back there nigga" Riley said quietly. Huey nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"I guess sometimes I find yo' ass strangely intimidating. But I guess I was wrong huh?" Riley said. Huey cocked a questioning eyebrow up. "I intimidated you?"

"You still do to this day" Riley said with a nod.

"You know..if it makes you feel, doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother."

"Nigga, did you just quote Khalil Gibran?"

This earned the tiniest look of amusement from Huey.

"Sure did" he said.

"You know what Huey?" Riley said.

"What?"

"You may be gay, but you still an okay brother."

"..Okay" Huey said, not really sure if to take that as a compliment or not. But then again, this is Riley he's talking to. This was as close to a compliment he was going to get…and for some reason, he accepted it.

_Brothers._


End file.
